Jogo Traiçoeiro
by GabsPaiva
Summary: Tomado pelo desejo de vingança, Edward sujere um novo jogo sexual para Bella. O desafio dessa vez é conquistar seu "sogro" Carlisle Cullen e destruir seu noivado com a mulher que acabou com a vida da mãe de Edward.


**Disclaimer: Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha com algumas coincidências com a vida de uma certa leitora.**

N/A: Bom essa fic foi criada para homenagear uma leitora minha, a Bia Bettarel. Foi um presente de aniversário, então tem tudo que ela sempre pediu em todas as minhas outras fics. Mas também é dedicada a outra leitora que me inspira muito na hora de escrever... Dona Dáli Rodrigues tem muito o que contar e cada história da uma fic diferente. Rsrsrsrs.

Espero que gostem, aguardo reviews...

Boa Leitura.

Bjo Grande.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tudo começa com o jogo**

Mais um tedioso dia na universidade de Yale. Edward já estava cansado de tudo isso. Mas como seu pai, o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, havia imposto, ele estava ali preso ao curso de medicina. Tudo por um capricho do médico mais famoso de New Haven. Se não gostasse tanto da boa vida, Edward já teria largado tudo aquilo.

Agora mesmo ele estava indo a caminho da sala do seu orientador, pegar uma assinatura idiota, para a felicidade do seu pai. Edward queria emoção. Queria algo para se excitar e ver essa droga de universidade com outros olhos. Queria não estar ali apenas por obrigação.

Ele estava cheio de sorte naquela manhã, pois foi só abrir a porta da sala, para ter a visão que alegrou seu dia, ou melhor, aquilo valeu pela semana toda. Edward ficou quieto, observando a cena. O professor de ciências médicas estava em uma situação desconfortante, no meio das calças, enquanto uma aluna com metade dos botões da blusa abertos, aproximava os lábios dos seus. Mas antes que a garota o fizesse, Edward se manifestou, deixando a situação mais constrangedora.

- Pensei que o relacionamento entre professor e aluno fosse proibido. – Edward comentou, encostado na porta. – Acho que vou tentar com a professora de Bioética.

- Oh, vejo que terminamos por aqui, Srta. Swan. – O professor disse, sem graça, e a garota fuzilou Edward com o olhar.

- Obrigada pela atenção Sr. Ford. – Ela disse de forma nervosa e com as maçãs do rosto completamente rubras.

- Eu juro que não queria atrapalhar. – Edward se fez de inocente. – Só quero sua assinatura aqui, Sr. Ford, depois podem continuar se divertindo, vou fingir que não vi nada.

O professor assinou o que Edward precisava, enquanto a aluna abotoava sua blusa e pegava a bolsa para sair da sala, o mais rápido possível. Edward não perdeu tempo e seguiu atrás da garota. Queria saber mais sobre ela.

- Ei... – Edward chamou, assim que os dois andavam pelo corredor vazio. – Ei, Srta. Animadinha.

Edward parou assim que a garota virou e o fuzilou com um olhar furioso.

- Não sei quem é você, mas saiba que acabou de me deixar alguns dias sem meu cartão. – Ela rosnou de onde estava. – Então não me dirija a palavra.

- Além de animadinha é esquentadinha. – Edward sorriu, indo ao encontro dela, que voltava a caminhar. – Sou Edward... Edward Cullen, e você é...

- Não sou ninguém. – Ela desviou olhar e continuou andando.

- Swan... – Edward disse, pensativo. – Seu sobrenome, vai ser fácil descobrir o resto. Mas acho que pra isso, teria que contar o que acabei de presenciar...

- O que você quer? – Ela parou de repente.

- Seu nome.

- Isabella. – Ela respondeu de má vontade. – Posso ir embora agora?

- Isabella Swan! Bonito nome. – Edward pronunciou, dando um largo sorriso. – Por que estava fazendo aquilo?

- Não é da sua conta. – Ela continuava furiosa.

- Acho que é mais fácil você me contar, do que ter que dar explicações na diretoria. – Ele ameaçou mais uma vez.

- Pra que tudo isso? – Ela abriu a bolsa e puxou um cigarro. – O que você ganha com isso?

- Hmm... Ela fuma também. – Edward observou, enquanto ela tentava com dificuldade ascender o cigarro. – Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Edward tentou pegar o isqueiro das mãos dela, mas a garota se afastou.

- Não toque em mim. – Ela disse de imediato.

- Prefere senhores de idade. Entendi. – Edward disse, cheio de cinismo.

- Não torra a minha paciência. – Ela disse, jogando o cigarro longe. – Droga de isqueiro.

- Você parece tensa, Isabella. – Edward se aproximou. – Se quiser, posso ajudar a aliviar toda essa tensão.

- Nem que você fosse o último homem da terra. – Isabella deu uma sonora gargalhada, que fez Edward revirar os olhos.

- Qual o seu problema, garota? – Edward se aborreceu. – Acha que aquele velhote faz melhor do que eu?

- Se faz melhor eu não sei, mas você deve ter pau pequeno. – Isabella sorriu infantil. – Não conseguiria me satisfazer.

- Você vai engolir cada palavra. – Edward rosnou, antes de sair puxando Isabella para um dos banheiros, que estava próximo a eles.

- Você é louco? – Ela tentou se soltar, sem dar escândalo. – Pra onde tá me levando?

- Banheiro... – Ele disse meio rouco.

- Não vou transar com você. – Ela disse com desprezo.

- Vou provar que você está errada e que sim, posso te satisfazer. – Edward disse puto. – Vai ser tão bom que você vai pedir por mais, vai me implorar por mais.

- Nem nos seus sonhos. – Ela sorriu.

- Você exala sexo Isabella. – Ele lambeu o ombro dela de leve. – E eu vou te dar a melhor transa da sua vida.

- Sr. Modesto, me desculpe, mas Isabella Swan não transa em banheiros.

- Hoje ela vai. – Ele sorriu a deixando, mais e mais irritada. – Sexo, sujo e selvagem... o melhor!

Eles foram para o lado mais afastado da universidade, onde não havia testemunhas, entraram no banheiro feminino, que estava totalmente vazio e Edward logo a levou para a última cabine.

- Isso é considerado estupro, sabia?

- Estupro é quando uma das partes não quer e é forçada. – Ele continuou a arrastando para a cabine. – E não estou vendo nenhuma resistência da sua parte.

Eles entraram na cabine do banheiro e ele se encarregou de trancar. Empurrou Isabella contra parede e começou a olhar dentro dos olhos dela. Isabella correspondeu o olhar e não desviou por nenhum segundo, esse foi o sinal para Edward começar a alternar os olhares, entre os olhos e os lábios dela. Edward fitava aquela boca vermelha, que contrastava com a pele alva como porcelana que Isabella tinha. Estava louco para beijá-la, mas antes queria admirá-la. Ela não se afastou e sua respiração acelerada, dava certeza a Edward de que ela queria aquilo, tanto quanto ele.

Eles se beijaram. Ao primeiro contato dos lábios, Isabella sentiu um choque tão forte, que seus músculos retesaram. Ela entreabriu os lábios e deixou que ele invadisse sua boca, com a língua ágil e habilidosa. Era definitivamente um beijo selvagem, carregado de descargas elétricas. Isabela começou a soltar alguns gemidos, ainda com os lábios grudados aos de Edward.

- Preciso ir... – Ela balbuciou com dificuldade.

Edward apenas sorriu e negou com a cabeça. Em seguida abriu o zíper da calça e a abaixou. A boxer foi junto, para poupar trabalho. Ele viu os olhos de Isabella brilharem, ao ver o quão grande e grosso era o seu membro. Sem nem se dar conta, ela passou a língua nos lábios e Edward encarou aquilo como um sinal de aprovação.

- Diga agora que tenho pau pequeno, Isabella. – Edward a empurrou para se sentar na tampa do vaso. - Engole, eu sei que ta doida pra provar.

- Me... me desculpe. – Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar e sem pensar duas vezes, agarrou o membro de Edward e o levou até sua boca.

Edward deu um gemido rouco e segurou os cabelos de Bella, dizendo: – Sujo e selvagem...

Ele puxava o cabelo dela e direcionava a cabeça para frente e para trás. Isabella chupava com maestria, com certeza já tinha feito muitas vezes. Ela engolia o que podia do pênis e chupava com vontade. Edward gemia, enlouquecido. Aquela garota era melhor do que ele tinha imaginado. Depois de alguns minutos, recebendo o melhor boquete da sua vida, Edward não conseguia mais se segurar, pediu que Isabella ficasse de pé e levantou sua saia, com violência.

Com mais violência ainda, ele arrancou a fina calcinha de renda, mas isso não pareceu incomodá-la. Edward enfiou uma das mãos por entre as pernas dela e arrancou um gemido alto de Isabella, quando a penetrou com dois dedos. Ele começou a movimentar os dedos e com o polegar, pressionou seu clitóris.

Isabella se contorcia nas mãos de Edward. Aquilo estava bom demais, nunca ninguém havia lhe tratado de tal forma e isso era tão excitante, que ela queria mais, muito mais. Edward a estimulava com uma das mãos e com a outra, masturbava a si próprio. Depois de alguns minutos, ele pediu que ela vira-se de costas.

Assim que Isabella virou-se, Edward se posicionou atrás dela, colocou o preservativo e posicionou seu pênis na entrada dela. Bella fechou os olhos e esperou pela pressão, que aquele membro enorme, faria ao entrar em seu sexo.

Edward enfiou a cabeça e os dois gemeram juntos com o contato. Deu tapa na bundinha rosada de Isabela e ela deu uma leve rebolada. Ele foi enfiando com dificuldade, ela era apertada e totalmente deliciosa. Penetrou mais um pouco, bem devagar a fazendo delirar. Quando conseguiu penetrar metade do membro, ele retirou todo de dentro dela e rapidamente, enfiou de uma vez. Isabella soltou um grito, mais adorou e pediu mais.

Ele puxou os braços dela por trás e prendeu, como se ela estivesse algemada. Edward estava no comando de tudo, Isabella apenas obedecia seu macho. Ele a penetrava com muita pressão, colocou a mão na cintura dela e enfiou tudo e deixou lá dentro, puxou a cabeça dela para trás e a beijou de forma selvagem.

Isabella sentiu que ele começava a se movimentar dentro dela e ainda beijando-a, agarrou seus seios e apertou os mamilos, a fazendo gemer em sua boca. Rapidamente eles estavam em um ritmo frenético na penetração e gemiam como animais no cio. Edward largou a boca sua e começou a mordicá-la na nuca, estocando cada vez mais forte e mais fundo. Isabella rebolava descontrolada. De repente, começou a contrair os músculos vaginais. Com o pênis sendo espremido pelas paredes de Isabella, Edward sentia cada vez mais tesão. Eles não estavam nem ai se alguém entrasse no banheiro, só queriam satisfazer um ao outro.

Ele levou uma das mãos até o clitóris dela e começou a fazer movimentos circulares cada vez mais rápido, assim como a penetrava. Os dois suavam e gemiam uníssono. Não demorou muito para alcançarem um orgasmo intenso e altamente prazeroso.

Quando Edward saiu de dentro dela, Isabella sentiu suas pernas amolecerem, as paredes começaram a girar e chegou a pensar que iria desmaiar, tamanha a onda de prazer que a atingiu. Ele sorriu vitorioso e encostou-se à parede, para deixar a respiração voltar ao normal.

Isabella fez o mesmo, descendo a saia e ajeitando sua roupa. Quando já estavam prontos para sair, ela virou-se pra ele e o puxou, para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ele sorriu, ainda com os lábios colados ao dela e em seguida, levou um tapa.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Ele perguntou, sem entender.

- Demorou pra entrar naquela merda de sala. – Ela abriu a porta do banheiro. – Você tem noção de que eu quase beijei aquele velhote.

- Isso me excitou, Bella. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez, indo atrás dela e recebeu o mesmo olhar de quando ela saiu da sala.

- Isso me enojou, Edward. – Bella fez uma careta. – Espero que ele me dê aquela nota mesmo assim.

- Ele vai dar tudo que você pedir, meu amor. – Edward passou os braços pelo ombro de Bella. – Ele quase viu os seus seios e pelo volume nas calças dele, deve ter passado uma meia hora trancado no banheiro dos professores.

- Você é um maníaco, pervertido, filho da mãe. – Bella acabou se rendendo e rindo junto com o parceiro. – Podia ter pelo menos escolhido um banheiro mais limpinho.

- Ah, Bella... se for do seu jeito, nunca tem graça.

- Você me ama, transaria comigo onde eu quisesse. – Bella sorriu. – E sempre acharia graça em tudo.

- Você também me ama. – Edward a trouxe pra mais perto.

- Vai sonhando. – Ela deslizou a mão até próximo a virilha dele. – Gosto disso. Pare de me oferecer o melhor sexo e veja se não te largo.

- Pra onde você está indo? – Bella perguntou quando notou que Edward se dirigia para o estacionamento. – Temos aula agora.

- Preciso falar com o Dr. Carlisle. – Edward usou um tom indiferente para se referir ao pai. – Hoje é dia de prestar conta sobre a minha freqüência acadêmica.

- Precisa fazer isso agora? – Bella insistiu.

- Tenho planos pra nossa noite, não quero estragar por causa do doutor. – Edward voltou, abraçou Bella e aproximou a boca do ouvido da garota para sussurrar... – Se comporte na aula e não se divirta sem mim.

- Posso ir com você e me divertir com seu pai. – Bella sorriu cínica. – Ele me parece bem gostoso.

Edward a encarou sério, sem dizer nada. Não gostava quando Bella fazia esse tipo de brincadeira. Na verdade, odiava quando a brincadeira envolvia seu pai.

- Você sabe que estou brincando. – Bella tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele se afastou. – Não precisa agir desse jeito.

- Não faça mais esse tipo de brincadeira. – Edward disse sério. – Você pode se divertir com quem quiser, menos com ele.

- Não quero me divertir com ele. – Bella tentou novamente se aproximar de Edward, que agora aceitou o carinho. – Estava apenas brincando, me desculpe. Sei que ele e área proibida para os nossos joguinhos.

- Você é minha e não posso se quer pensar em...

- Shhh... – Bella o beijou com fervor. – Eu não vou te trocar por ninguém. Já fiquei com tantos caras e nenhum é como você. Entenda isso, por favor.

- Eu não tenho problemas com outros caras, você sabe que isso me excita. – Edward afundou seu rosto no vão do pescoço dela. – Mas ele não. Carlisle nunca mais vai tomar nada meu.

- Do que você está falando? – Bella se afastou e perguntou curiosa.

- Esqueça isso, Bella. – Ele se aproximou e deu um último beijo. – Vá pra aula, venho te pegar no fim da tarde. Eu te amo.

- Não se divirta sem mim. – Bella sorriu.

- Nunca. – Edward saiu em direção ao estacionamento e Bella seguiu para a aula.


End file.
